detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Follow that Finnwich/Script
and Finnwich have just plugged in the keys. Lee: "Welcome back, conspiracy buffs. And pay attention, 'cause things have gone from weird to insane." and Finnwich turn their keys. The pyramid glows red. Lee: "Once it was all about being framed for the biggest prank in high school history. But that, was nothing. Since then, I've battled robots–" cleaners "–brainwashing–" Cam and Brandy "–brainwashed robots–" General Barrage "–ninjas–" Serpent "–evil geniuses–" Lynch "–evil not-so-geniuses–" Down With Lee Club "–and brilliant eccentric dudes who use machines and plastic surgery to try to cheat Death." Amazing Finnwich "But that's all nothing compared to the girl stuff I'm dealing with! First Brandy liked me, but I always liked Tina. Now there's a new girl in town, Jenny, and well, besides her being brainwashed into picking her nose nonstop, she's pretty cool." moves on to a new subject: Cam and his blackmailed comrades. Lee: "This is my boy Cam. He and some others are being toyed with by some mysterious blackmailer for cheating. Cam never actually handed in the book report, but one still got turned in. So why the setup? Well, one thing the blackmailees have in common is that they were all in the same third grade class." their unblackmailed classmates "But none of them know anything about it. And to avoid being turned in and expelled, the latest threat is that they all have to quit one thing they love! Be it sports, being cool, or in Cam's case, being Prez. Heavy, I know. Wanna know what's not heavy? The gas-filled zeppelin over the school." turns the focus to the person currently aboard the falling airship. Lee: "Say hi to Biffy. He's kinda my co-pilot of conspiracy. He mistakenly thought the bad guys captured me and brought me here. And that's his kitty, Rumplekittykat. So why is this all happening? Probably something to do with this crazy eclipse." leaves Biffy behind for the time being. Lee: "It's not an end of the world alien invasion like Chaz claims. But it does seem to be a prophesied cosmic event that could be the only safe time to open the pyramid!" beam of light is seen shooting through the school and around Niles Peg, who levitates. Niles Peg: reptilian "Mannifestum." everything stops. Lee: "Or hey, maybe it is aliens. It's not like anything would surprise me any more." picture of crystalized Tina appears. "There's Tina. She kinda got frozen." picture of Holger wearing a towel over his face is shown. "That's Holger. Why is he wearing that on his head? 'Cause he's Holger. So, where am I in all this?" beam reflects off a key and through a tunnel, where it destroys one of Finnwich's robots. Lee: "Look out!" and Finnwich move out of the beam's path. It hits the pyramid, and the pyramid illuminates. The Amazing Finnwich: "Turn the key!" and Finnwich each put a key in and turn. The pyramid turns red. ---- Detentionaire ---- door on the pyramid slides into the ground. The pyramid changes from red, to gold, to its normal blue. Male Council Member: "You did it!" shoves his captors away. "The mysteries of the pyramid can finally be mine!" the Council member can reach the door, Finnwich snaps his fingers, and two robots appear and grab him. Male Council Member: "Not fair! I've waited my whole life for this moment too! In the name of science, you must let me in!" The Amazing Finnwich: "You've made your choice. You picked your side and stuck your schnozzle in the wrong oatmeal. So, tough turkey for you. You're not going in." Male Council Member: "No!" The Amazing Finnwich: "But, we are." picks up the keys, and they enter the pyramid. "Watch your step." takes one step into the pyramid and trips over something. Lee: "Whoa!" The Amazing Finnwich: "This is it." realizes he's landed on a human skeleton. Lee: "Ahh!" gets up. The Amazing Finnwich: "Told ya." Lee: "Gross." The Amazing Finnwich: "I feel like a wide-eyed whippersnapper in a gumdrop factory." Lee: to the cube Finnwich is carrying "What's that?" The Amazing Finnwich: "Illumination, my boy." sticks the cube to a wall, and the cube begins glowing. It lights up the entire wall, revealing more inscriptions on the inside. Lee: "It's just more of the same unreadable language." The Amazing Finnwich: "Unreadable? Hooey with a side of balderdash!" a tool of multiple lenses "You don't read it, you just–open your peepers." Lee: "What is that? You used it before." The Amazing Finnwich: "Only the swellest inventamadoodle my friend Al Nigma ever created." regretful "If only I'd believed him sooner." surprised "Gadzooks! Yes! Yes of course!" lets Lee take a look. Male Council Member: outside "Can you at least describe what you're seeing? Hello? Please?" the main lens, Lee is able to see moving pictures. First, a dolphin jumps over a small island, then several tazelwurms are seen constructing a pyramid. Lee: "What does it mean?" The Amazing Finnwich: "It doesn't mean anything. It merely shows where it all began." image changes to a shining city atop a red planet. "Of course. It's always been here!" Lee: "What's always been here?" a crystal gun goes off. "Are we watching the same movie?" cleaner enters the pyramid, crystal gun at the ready. Suddenly, the robot convulses and falls to the floor. The fat man walks in holding his phone. Male Council Member: "And with the flick of a switch, he goes down!" The Amazing Finnwich: angry "What have you done to my men?" stows the lenses in his coat and a staff appears in his right hand. Male Council Member: outside of the pyramid "Me? Nothing. Them? A bunch." another round of the robotic battle is on, as cleaner reinforcements have arrived to fight Finnwich's forces. Male Council Member: "So, should I turn them off, or not?" ---- blimp is nosediving towards the school. Biffy: with the controls "Time to bail out RKK! Please tell me they have parachutes." below the school, the cleaners and Finnwich's robots are at war. A reaper flies in and yanks the male Council member away from the entrance. The Amazing Finnwich: "Ah ha!" book magically appears in his hands, and he begins using the lenses again. Lee: "I'm getting that off switch back before they come for us too!" grabs a bone and raises it over his head, prepared to use it as a club if need be. ---- Tina: desperate "H, e, l, p, what does that spell, help!" is still encased in crystal in the library. "Someone help, please, hello?!?" Alice walks up. "Finally, I was about to lose my–" Mrs. Alice: "Ssh!" walks away. Tina: aggrieved "Are you for real? Come back!" ---- reaper has the fat man floating when Lee runs up and shoves it, breaking its concentration. The man falls to the ground gracelessly, along with his phone, and the reaper turns on Lee. Lee: scared "Shut him down!" Male Council Member: smugly "Love to kid, but my battery died. But thanks for the distraction!" man runs for the pyramid again, brushing by Lee as he goes. Lee and the reaper face off, with the reaper trying to use its scythe on Lee and Lee using his bone to parry the blows. Male Council Member: the pyramid "Don't be such a hog! I wanna see!" Finnwich refuses to hand over the lenses, the reaper presses Lee back. Suddenly, scars beneath Lee's tattoo start to glow blue like the pyramid, and Lee lands several quick blows. Lee: "Whoa! Bring it." a disembodied cleaner arm "C'mon, let me show you how we do it at A. Nigma." runs into the tunnel outside, carrying the arm. The reaper leaps into the entrance of the tunnel, and Lee quickly rolls through the reaper's legs. Lee: "I hope you have robot insurance!" holds up the arm and turns on the shield, which fries the reaper and knocks it out cold. Lee: quietly "Gotcha." a hovercraft arrives, carrying The Serpent, Cassandra, and three reapers. ---- the zeppelin continues to sink, Biffy stands up after having searched under the control panels. Biffy: "Okay, who built an airship and doesn't have parachutes?" cat meows. "Aw not now RKK." meows again. "Huh?" spots the robot's grappling hook hand, which has broken off of its body. "Cha-ching! Sorry for doubting you, kitty." the cat in his pocket "Hold on!" fires the grappling hook out of a window. It latches onto something and yanks Biffy towards it. ---- eclipse is starting to wane when Cassandra and The Serpent walk into the pyramid. Cassandra: "After all these years I have you and the pyramid. How does failure feel? Not so amazing, Finnwich?" who has seen the exchange, ducks out of the way. The Amazing Finnwich: "Well, gosh I don't know, how about you tell me how it feels–" out a clock "In T-minus twenty, nineteen, eighteen–" Cassandra: "What are you doing? Why on earth are you counting backwards?" The Amazing Finnwich: at the glowing cube "I call it my light ball. It brings light in the darkest of times. Then, blows it up!" Cassandra: shocked "Destroy the pyramid? It's madness, even for you." The Amazing Finnwich: "You don't deserve to learn what this place has to teach us. Never have, never will!" out of the pyramid "Twelve, eleven, ten, nine–" and The Serpent glance at each other and decide to follow him. Male Council Member: shocked "But–the truth!" deeper into the pyramid "I must know all the answers! It's all here!" The Amazing Finnwich: the pyramid "Get out, you fool! Before–" light ball explodes. Cassandra: angry "What have you done!" once there stood a pyramid filled with odd symbols, there now lies a smoking pile of rubble. The Amazing Finnwich coughs and falls to his knees, seemingly exhausted but in fact sneakily using this as an excuse to hide the book and the lenses underneath a piece of rubble. Lee watches from inside a tunnel as the reapers descend and carry The Amazing Finnwich, Lynch, and Barrage away. Cassandra and The Serpent also leave the chamber, and Lee runs into the chamber to grab the book. Before the group can leave, The Serpent casts a look back and sees Lee stealing the book. Cassandra: testy "What is it, do you see something?" Serpent merely shakes his head and smiles. Cassandra: "Hurry, the experts are on their way." reapers, Council members, and prisoners leave. Above the room, Jenny is concerned about Holger. Jenny: "Holger! Are you okay? You're really starting to freak me out now. Holge–" sits up with a groan. Holger: "Ogh. Ee. If by okay you mean Holger now be having the superpowers from eclipse beam then yes! Holger is okay! Oh, and we must be helping Lee!" School Security System: "Emergency lockdown is now over. Have a nice day." Jenny: Holger's shoulder "Okay, let's get that blindfold off." Holger: avoiding desks "I'm coming, Lee!" runs out of the room, still blindfolded but accident-free. Jenny: surprised "Hey! How'd you do that? Wait up!" ---- is still itching when Lee walks out of the tunnels. Lee: "Tina! You're okay!" Tina: desperate "You really need to–" Lee: "Unfreeze you? On it." readies a crystal gun. Tina: "No! Itch my nose! It's driving me crazy. Please." obligingly scratches Tina's nose, and she breathes a sigh of relief. He then steps back and unfreezes her, and she exhales heavily. Tina: "Okay, tell me everything." Lee: her phone "One sec." a number "Just gotta–" ---- has made it onto the roof. His phone rings and his cat meows. Biffy: heavily "No RKK we can't do that again." answering "Tina? What's up?" Lee: "No, it's Lee. I'm trying to round everyone up. How fast can you get to the genius club?" ---- Pennyearnt is in tears as he kneels next to his destroyed telescope. Chaz: reporting "It is dead on the ground in flames, sweet weezy! Let this day live in infamy, as the day we all found our inner Chazzy and showed those evil aliens who is boss." and Cyrus are by the bleachers, mourning for an entirely different reason. Cyrus: his hat on a boy "There you go little dude. I won't be needing this any more." the boy walks by him, Cam takes the hat away. Camillio: angry "Dude! Haven't you ever heard the term never surrender? We can't let this blackmailer make us like quit the things we mucho love!" Brandy: up "Cam, Cam, you left your note behind, and FYI you might want to wash your hands once in a while." hands it over. Camillio: annoyed "Yeah thanks, I don't need it anymo–" notices a greasy fingerprint on the page. He sniffs it. Brandy: "Ew! Grossness!" Camillio: "What, it's chocolate bro! And it's not my chocolate. It's somebody else's! Don't you get it? We got the blackmailer's fingerprint bro!" Brandy: at the class photo "But we already know none of these people did it." Camillio: "Uh, I know, I know, but maybe they were like, y'know, able to withstand your lady charms. This way we can double-check. C'mon. It's our last chance." walks by with a soda can. Brandy: her eyes "Fine." Brad "Hey Braddy, can I get the last sip?" gets a call. Camillio: answering "Yo man you are not gonna believe this!" stops, stunned. "Genius club? Now? Super important? Okay, on it. Gimme a second." Brandy: back to him "Got the can, fingerprint one is away." Camillio: "Keep going. Brb." runs off. Brandy: annoyed "You can at least say thanks for being such an awesome girlfriend." Cyrus: up "Just fyi, I would never treat my lady like that." Brandy: "Yeah, great, so here." hands him a pen. Cyrus: "Huh?" Brandy: "Unscrew it, so it leaks, and we can get some prints." stares at the pen blankly. "Hello, are you aware that you can get fingerprints by using a liquid known as ink? I'm on hoodie guy, you take guitar poser." Cyrus: enthusiastic "Let's do it! Rock and roll!" ---- Jenny, Tina, Cam, Biffy, and Holger have gathered in the room at the rear of the library. Jenny: "Where have you been!" Camillio: the same time "What the what?" Tina: simultaneously "My nose was so itchy!" Biffy: simultaneously "Zeppelins are harder to pilot than you think!" Holger: longer blindfolded "Holger got superpowers from school!" Lee: "Okay, okay! Thanks for meeting up with me but, one at a time! Did someone say something about superpowers?" Tina: "So? What happened down there?" Lee: "Besides Finnwich totally blowing up the pyramid?" gasps. Lee: "Oh, but I did get the book and cipher back." Jenny: them "My book! And now I can read it! Woohoo!" Tina: "Hey! That's our project!" Jenny: "Snooze and lose, news nerd!" Tina: angry "Guh! She will not be out–news nerding me." Lee "Lunch detention, we'll talk." runs after Jenny. Cam walks over to Lee. Camillio: nudging Lee "Girls. Am I right?" cat meows. "O-o-okay, but not you little señorita. So what's the sitch now?" Biffy: "Ping's got the keys. So we sneaking out of detention to check what's left of the rubble or what?" Lee: "Barrage is gone. Why wait?" Camillio: "Love to, but can't, amigo. I'm this close to nailing the blackmailer! But be careful dude. Seriously." Lee: fists "Hey, I'm always careful. Thanks buddy." leaves. Lee brings up his crystal gun and a key and opens the door. Holger, Biffy, and Lee enter the tunnels. Biffy: "Two magic keys, huh? Maybe you should give one to your pal. You know, for safekeeping." Holger: "Ahem. The Holger is being more the pal. Plus, he is having the superpowers. Supersafekeeping!" Lee: "I'll, uh, just keep them both for now. Man, I hope there's no more robot bad guys down here." Holger: "No to be vorrying. Holger now be having the superpowers and easily be defeating them! He-ya!" karate chops the air and leads the way down the stairs. Biffy: "Uh, okay, is he gonna keep talking like that? 'Cause I'm gonna break his face." shrugs, and they follow Holger. ---- and Jenny are in the library. Tina is using the cipher, and Jenny is picking her nose. Jenny watches through Tina's lenses as the eclipse is depicted. Jenny: "Wow! Turn the page! Let's see what happens!" reaches for the book. Tina: "Uh, i-it's okay, I got it." turns the page. Jenny: "Hey! How come the next page has been ripped out?" Mrs. Alice: "Ssh!" takes the book and the cipher. Tina: "Hey! Give us back Finnwich's book!" Mrs. Alice: "It's pronounced sandwich. Now help me clean up the library. After all these books are stacked, you can have your sandwiches back." a pair of sandwiches from a book cart "Scout's honor." Tina: "Ugh we don't want sandwiches." shivering "Uhhh. They aren't even ours. We want Finnwich's book back!" Jenny: "Yeah. And anything you might, say, know about it?" Alice takes a bite of one of the sandwiches and points at the books. Jenny and Tina: groaning "Uhhhh." ---- Holger, and Biffy hide behind a tunnel entrance and look into the pyramid chamber. Biffy: quietly "Whew. Wow. You guys had a serious throwdown in there." a bunch of cleaners are picking up rubble and robot parts. Tunnel Announcer: "All work on the pyramid is to stop at once. The experts are on their way. That is all." three teenagers look at each other. Lee then looks over to the tunnels the Council always comes from. Lee: "Normally those tunnels aren't open. And the key doesn't work on them. This might be our only chance." Biffy: "To what, go in?" Lee: "Yeah! Maybe we can save Finnwich. I think he's on our side. Either way he's definitely not with them, so that's a plus in my books." Biffy: "I guess they do say never leave a cyborg wizard behind." Lee: "And besides, aren't you just dying to know where they're all going?" Holger: loudly "Ja! Holger want to know, okay? Whoever gets to car first wins key." takes off. Biffy: "Whoa! Where's he going?" Lee: "Securing his transport? Not a terrible idea if we're actually gonna do this." Biffy: up the crystal gun "Storm the castle and save the prisoners? I like it." cocks the gun. "Booyah! Count me in." and Biffy look in to see that somehow Holger has become super stealthy, as he sneaks past the cleaners with nary a sound, utilizing tiptoes, mud crawls, and–just to show off–a trio of midair somersaults as he leaps into the hovercraft. Biffy: "Man he's good! What's going on?" Lee: "Maybe he does have superpowers." and Biffy sneak through the room with their guns at the ready. While they are in no way as graceful as Holger, they encounter no trouble and reach the hovercraft easily. Biffy: Holger aside "Shift over, big boy's driving! Oh, and you are so not getting that second key." Holger: "No fair! Holger get here first and Holger want key! You no make Holger mad now, okay? Or he use his freeze ray on you and you go patchoo patchoo!" Biffy: Holger's hands away "Stop that!" outburst attracts the attention of the cleaners. Lee: annoyed "Ugh! Start this thing already!" Biffy: the hovercraft "Hold them off!" tosses his gun to Lee. "Which way is forward?" the cleaners close in, Lee takes aim with both guns and fires. All that comes out is a thin stream of liquid. Lee: shocked "What? Both of them out of juice? What are the chances?" cleaners fire at the hovercraft, and its passengers duck to avoid getting hit. Holger's elbow hits a button when he bends backwards, and the hovercraft starts moving forward. Biffy: "Lanky, whatever you did worked." Holger: happy "Yimminy Jimminy and Stephanie biscuits!" Lee: worried "But they're still coming!" cleaners get in a hovercraft of their own and give chase. The two vehicles speed down the tunnels. ---- and Branch are washing their hands in a water fountain. Brandy and Cyrus have collected several handprints. Brandy: "We got 'em! Oh, we're good." Cyrus: "We just need that math nerd guy and we are to–" Camillio: "It's done." holds up an ink-stained ball. "Yo, Ir, catch!" slings the ball down the hall at Irwin. Irwin: ducking "Protect the brain!" ball bounces off of a clock behind Irwin and rebounds to Cam, who catches it in his right hand. He frowns and drops the ball. Brandy drags him forward. Brandy: "Irwin! The president wants to shake your hand and give you this um, award of academic excellence!" Irwin: perplexed "You do?" Camillio: "I do?" on "Oh yeah, sure!" Irwin's hand "Put 'er there, man, you're like the smartest, yo." Irwin: ink on his hand "Icky!" hands him the paper. "That's just a blank piece of paper." Brandy: surprised "Is it? Sorry. We'll mail the real one out to you later. Thanks!" and Cam walk back to Cyrus. Camillio: "Smooth move, chiquita!" holds his inky hand up for a hi-five, but is denied. "Oh yeah. That." news comes on. Chaz: "Attention A. Nigma Highers, the man, the legend, the Chaz. As everyone knows, we totally kicked some alien butt, and once again saved the world. But that was so like twenty minutes ago? Chazzy has some late-breaking news. You like football, who doesn't? We've got the best team on the planet! Or do we? Star players Trevor and Steve have just officially quit the team! No!" Cyrus: scared "Dude, they're dropping like flies!" Camillio: "Forget them, m'kay? We just gotta match those fingerprints, no more quitting anything." Brandy: "But wait, how are we gonna match the fingerprints?" Camillio: "Uh...on TV, they just send them to the lab, right? So I guess the closest thing we've got is...the Genius Club! I'm a genius." ---- cleaners are firing on the boys. Lee: "Faster! They're catching up!" Biffy: with the controls "I'm trying, this thing's nuts!" scrapes the side of the tunnel. "Whoa!" Holger: confident "Holger try with his superpowers!" punches random panels, and the vehicle suddenly breaks, slamming into its pursuers and knocking them down. It then speeds up again. Lee: his head "O-kay. Holger, how did you–" sees the end of the tunnel up ahead. "Okay, forget all that. How're we gonna get past this?" the doors slide open. Biffy: "Um, is that opening for us?" Lee: scared "No, it's opening for them!" hovercraft exits with two reapers aboard. "Holg, reverse!" presses two buttons, and the hovercraft speeds up. Lee: "No, Holg, the opposite of that!" looks at the trash cans in the back seat and gets an idea. "Everyone duck quick!" do as commanded, and Lee hauls a torso in front of him so that it looks like a cleaner is driving. Lee: the cleaner wave "Sqwakity sqwak." reapers look at each other, shrug, and continue on. Lee drops the reaper as his friends come up. Lee: "Well I guess we're doing this guys. Out of the fire, into the–" Holger: shut "Hot place that is most fiery?" Lee: "Yeah, that." Biffy: worried "Hey, why are your eyes closed? Dude! You're driving, you weird lanky guy that suddenly thinks he has x-ray vision!" storms to the front of the craft. "Oh gimme that!" ---- and Tina return an empty book cart to the front of the library. Tina: "Alright, we filed every book like you told us, can we go now?" Mrs. Alice: "Well of course you can." Jenny: "Great, we'll just take the–" Mrs. Alice: "I just need you to do one more thing before you leave." Jenny: unsurprised "Uh-huh." Tina: annoyed "Come on. What now?" Mrs. Alice: "I really need someone to help me wax my mustache." Jenny: "Ew, that's just gross! And that's a lot coming from me. Just give us the book back, or I'll restack those books with a surprise in each one." points to her nose. Mrs. Alice: the book back "Oh I enjoyed it, especially the ending what a doozy that last page is!" laughs. "Okay girls last chance on the mustache wax!" and Jenny leave. "Darn it to heck. I wanted to look good for my date with Finnwich." and Tina stop at the library entrance. Jenny: "Hey, wait. That kookess is crazy enough that–" a page "Hmm. Bizarre! Does this mean anything to you?" takes a look through the cipher and sees a dolphin leap over an island. Tina: shocked "Coral Grove?" Jenny: "What's that?" Tina: scared "A place where people get sent who know too much." looks over at the librarian. The librarian cocks an eyebrow at her. Jenny: "Okay, what're you talking about?" Tina: worried "C'mon let's get outta here and I'll tell you everything I know!" rushes out of the library. Jenny follows. ---- hovercraft slows to a halt in a cave with several large crates. The passengers run down the stairs to a dock where a submarine lies in wait. Biffy: it "Whoa." Lee: "Our school has an underground submarine base?" blue reaper leads three black-clad figures off of the submarine. Another blue reaper brings up the rear. Biffy: "How come I'm getting the feeling the dark lords are coming to inspect the station?" ---- is putting his books in a suitcase when Cam, Cyrus, and Brandy walk into the genius club. Camillio: "Yo, what up, G-man?" Grayson: "The blackmailer says I have to quit the Genius Club. So, I'm outta here." Camillio: "Nananana, wait bro! We can still beat that cockaroach! We have chocolate fingerprints yo! Are you in? 'Cause we can do this!" Grayson: the evidence "Fingerprints, you serious?" Camillio: "You can match that stuff up right? Being a genius and all?" Grayson: "This is amazing! We've got him now! I'll just stuff these prints into my newly invented Fingoprintrometer!" takes the fingerprints over to a scanner and puts them in. He smiles. The machine beeps. Grayson: "Uh, sorry Cam, no matches. It's too smudged." Camillio: shaken "No matches? No way!" Grayson: "Thanks for trying so hard. I'll–really miss the Genius Club. But it's better than being expelled for cheating, right?" Cyrus: shaken "I gotta quit the DoD. I can't be expelled. My dad wants me to be a lawyer. What about you El Prez?" looks at Brandy and sighs with a hangdog look on his face. ---- Serpent walks past the hiding place of Lee and his friends and into a room. The doors shut behind him. They are guarded by two blue reapers. Lee: quietly "Who were those creepy guys that got off the sub? Didn't that electronic voice say the experts were coming?" Biffy: his eyes "Why don't we ask Mister Superpowers? Who's inside?" concentrates hard. Suddenly, he screams and falls to the ground. Holger: "My powers! Maybe they be gone!" reconsidering "Or maybe, there is something close by. That stops x-ray eyes, maybe. Like a salami sandvich?" again "Vuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhneet! Ge! Maybe it is our–old principal?" Biffy: unimpressed "Yeah, I know how to be random too. Uh just so you know, that's not a superpower." Lee: a hand on Holger's shoulder "Don't worry about it Holg." Tunnel Announcer: "Attention. We have three that need transport to Coral Grove." Lee: "Coral Grove?" doors open, and a cleaner comes out with a wheelbarrow containing an aged cyborg. Biffy: "Finnwich!" next wheelbarrow contains Lynch. "Lynch?" next one carries the comatose Council member. "That council chick. Wait why three and not four, where's Barrage?" Lee: "Never mind that. How are we gonna stop this from happening?" Holger: "Ooh." up "Holger with superpowers from school is to be stopping this!" out his hand and shutting his eyes "Benenenenenenenenenenenenenenenu–reak!" falls over from the strain. "Did it–verk?" Biffy: sarcastic "Sure. It totally worked kid. I mean, not really, at all, but you know you should just save your strength." Holger: sad "Uhh." trio watch as the prisoners are loaded into the submarine.